


Something Sweet

by Devcon03



Series: Haven, Void and Beyond [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Spark Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devcon03/pseuds/Devcon03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things a Decepticon warrior shouldn't crave or indulge in, but Starscream has never been one to deny himself anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings are many. This is AU all the way, and a part of the RP-verse we've been working with for 3 years. There is /no/ canon to back this up, ever. In the end, it really comes down to this; don't like, please don't read.

The water is hot enough to scorch, and just about perfect. It relaxes Starscream, and draws soft sighs from a mouth that too often is set into a sneer. He lets his helm fall back, shuttering his optics. There’s no scowl in sight now, only a lazy smile.  
  
Starscream sinks deeper into the water, leaning back on his arms. There is an amazing amount of bubbles covering the water’s surface, shining like gems in the dim lighting. He’ll have to ask how the Autobot did it – what kind of solvent it is, and where to get more of it. It has a soothing effect and works wonders for his frame, gently cleaning every inch of it.  
  
He sighs again, and then looks up to inspect the upper planes of his wings. Now, how to get them pampered as well?  
  
”Nice, isn’t it?”  
  
Starscream doesn’t bother to turn at the sound of Devcon’s vocals. The low pitch sends a shiver through his backstruts. He bites his lower lip, suckling it hard enough to bruise. It’s a pleasant sensation, the potent fear his mate awakens, and it tastes just as sweet as energon.  
  
Devcon stalks forward, revving his engines. He comes within an arm’s reach, but doesn’t close the distance between them. Starscream knows he aches to touch him, but Devcon masters himself and his desires. He would have made such a good soldier, but Starscream knows the glitch is too wild to tame. It's what he likes about him.  
  
He _also_ knows that the real fun starts once that self-control breaks.  
  
The Autobot is watching him, devouring the sight of his frame in the water. It feeds Starscream’s ego to be this wanted. He pushes is wings back on instinct, fanning them slowly back and forth. Devcon’s strangled oath makes him feel magnificent, so very powerful. He purrs and arches prettily, offering a nice view of his lower back, the pronounced curve of his cockpit. The water shifts and ripples, and something changes in Devcon's fields.

The oaths become threatening growls, dark and needy. Starscream congratulates himself. He holds the power to shatter Devcon’s discipline in his claws. He smirks, fangs gleaming in the semi-darkness.

Such games they play...

He draws the hunter closer with a shiver to the tip of his wings. Devcon’s intakes tease his back, and neither of them move.

The stalemate holds for an eternity.  
  
At last, heavy hands knead his shoulder. He sighs and pushes into the touch. In another 'verse, in another lifetime, he would never have allowed a mech to touch him like this. But this is now, not then, and he _does_ enjoy being worshipped.  
  
”Make yourself useful,” he murmurs. “My wings need pampering, Autobot.”  
  
Not waiting for an answer, he cycles a deep intake and lifts a thruster out of the water, admiring how it gleams. The colours seem stronger, the very surface looks healthier. It’s amazing, really. Devcon has outdone himself this time. A scan tells him that there are expensive oils in the bath, solvents and other scented liquids. Everything _shines_.  
  
When Devcon decides to follow his demand, Starscream is pleasantly surprised for a second time this solar-cycle. The oversized bathtub is large enough for two mechs, and the hunter climbs in, making room for himself behind Starscream. The seeker shutterblinks, then moans.  
  
”I thought you’d like it,” Devcon says, sounding far to pleased with himself.  
  
Starscream melts, hands scrambling all over the bathtub’s edges. Devcon, Primus curse his spark, has been hiding things from him. Things silky, foamy, and oily. Those big hands, so smooth and warm, stroke the planes of his wings, adding the right amount of pressure to make him vulnerable and needy. He doesn’t mean to, but before he realises what he’s doing, he’s already on his knees, leaning forward.  
  
”Devcon...!”  
  
”Easy,” the cursed Autobot whispers, and Starscream moans again. The water seeps into everything, relaxing his frame completely. “Does it please you?”  
  
 _Please me...?  
  
_ He must be joking. One thing is to have washracks in your flat, which is luxurious enough, but for Starscream – a warrior at spark, to have his own bathtub, big and comfortable, standing in the middle of a dance-floor, surrounded by pretty lights and soft music playing? Oh, _yes_ , it does please him. And, why shouldn’t he like it? He deserves everything Devcon can give him.  
  
Devcon moves behind him, kissing his neck and shoulders. Starscream sighs and falls back into his embrace. He widens his stance and kneels over those silvery thighs, pushing against his hunter. It earns him a stinging bite, and Starscream melts again, tension bleeding out of his frame.  
  
”Yes,” he whispers, optics shuttered. “ _Yes_ , it pleases me.”  
  
Big, strong hands move over his frame, drawing sweetest pleasure, turning the energon in his fuel-lines into molten lava. He keeps his optics shuttered. He wants to experience this with every sense. The heat, the scented oils, the soft music – the way Devcon’s lips nip and suckle his neck, marking him lovingly, it’s almost painfully good. He doesn't care whether Devcon takes it any further or not. It doesn’t matter.

He lets his helm fall back, resting it against a broad shoulder. His intakes grow slower, deeper. The Autobot uses the water to wash and caress him, creating a whole new experience. He turns his helm and nuzzles his mate, sighing in bliss. That’s when he realises that it doesn’t get better than this. Yes, there’s ‘facing and merging as well, but this level of intimacy, of unhurried devotion – it’s unheard of for a Decepticon like him.  
  
It’s something sweet.  
  
It strikes him at the deepest level of his being, makes him tense. His coding has a few nasty things to say about it, but Devcon’s hands take the conflict out of his processor when they find their way to his cockpit. The hunter whispers soft words, and Starscream concentrates on the deep, rough vocals, and lets them ease his mind. He allows the hunter to turn him, and in the arms of the most feral killer he’s met, he forgets everything but the brilliant light between them, the pressure that follows, and the shared sensation of flying.


End file.
